


Father, Alpha... Same Thing | Owen Grady x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Father's Day, Fluff, I love the Raptor Squad, Next time some punk dinosaur tries to eat everyone Owen can just be like "SQUAD UP", No Spoilers, No he can't, Oh wait, Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They're the same."</p><p>"They are not the same."</p><p>*Now that I type this summary up, I realize I should've made that actual dialogue. X'D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father, Alpha... Same Thing | Owen Grady x Reader |

"What did you just say?"

"I said happy Father's Day." You said simply as you leaned against the Jeep.

"I'm not a dad." He responded with a slightly troubled and confused look on his face.

You shrugged and watched as he tended to his raptor crew, throwing them mice before letting them be for the time being. "Might as well be."

"Is there something you're not telling me about? Because I'm pretty sure we've only been on a few dates and-"

"Shut up, Owen. I'm not pregnant, and even if I was, it wouldn't be yours."

He looked at you and placed his hand over his heart dramatically, "You've wounded me, my love."

You snorted and shook your head, watching him as he descended to the ground level and walked over to you.

"'My love?'"

"Would you prefer darling? Baby? Mamacita? Angel Eyes? Babydoll? Candypop? I can go on for days, girl."

You rolled your eyes, "Babe works just fine."

He grinned and gently kissed your lips, "To celebrate the new pet name, I say we go out tonight for dinner, a movie, and possibly a "sleepover.""

"It's Father's Day, Owen. We can't go out tonight!"

"Again, I'm not a father. Look, I dunno what Claire's told you, but-"

"I know you're not a biological father, doofus."

"Hey, I haven't adopted any kids either. So what in the hell, may I ask, are you talking about?"

You chucked and looked into the cage, watching as the pack of sisters communicated. He followed your trail and then shook his head, looking at you.

"I'm the Alpha. Not their father."

"Same difference. You raised them, they listen to you, and there's a mutual love and respect. You've got a bond."

"Yeah. Alpha, Beta. Not father-daughter. Well, daughter _s_."

You snickered to yourself and shook your head, "Denial is ugly, Owen."

"Yeah? Well good thing I'm not."

"Owen, please. Just admit it. You love them and they love you. You're raising them, yeah?"

"I guess." He said, scratching the back of his neck and looking at his crew, "More like teaching them-"

"Nope, can't take it back. You're their father."

"I never said that-" Owen started, pointing at you.

You grabbed his hand and pulled him close to you, mashing your lips together to shut him up. He moved one hand to rest on your hip, the other roaming your back.

You pulled away slightly, "Give in?"

"No."

"Why won't you accept that you've got a bond stronger than Alpha/Beta?"

He shrugged and opened his mouth to say something, anything, but he just couldn't find any words. You chuckled and kissed his lips.

"Go hang out with the girls. I've gotta get back to the valley anyway."

"Promise you'll visit me later?" He asked softly, his fingers gently moving through your hair.

"If I get the chance." You vowed with a kiss.

He smiled and released you, watching as you climbed into your Jeep. He winked at you.

"Think we can have that sleepover still?"

"As long as you got the rubbers, I'm there; I ain't got any interest in making you a real father yet." You smirked, revving up the engine and heading away from your boyfriend, going back to the valley.

Owen chuckled and made a mental note to pick some up after work. He went and looked after the raptors, a large smile on his face until they had to be put up for the night.

Once in the pens, he carefully pet their heads, smiling softly at them.

"Good work today, girls. Daddy's proud…" He murmured, not exactly aware of what he said.

"'Daddy?'' Out came a voice beyond the way.

Owen turned to see Barry, who was against the cage with a rather amused expression. Owen only chuckled before looking back at his crew.

"Father, Alpha… Same thing."


End file.
